Weakling
by redcat512
Summary: Weakness isnt always physical. Naruto first POV oneshot. companion fic to 'Coward'


**Weakling**

**Rating:** T

**Authors Note: **Companion fic to 'Useless' (Sakura's P.O.V.) and 'Coward'(Sasuke's P.O.V.). Doesn't matter what order you read them in, I guess, but I wrote them as Coward, Weakling, Useless.

Someone suggested I write a part to 'Coward' in Naruto's point of view. So I did. Eventually.

Sasuke views himself as a coward for everything that he's done.

Naruto sees himself as a weakling for not being able to stop Sasuke.

* * *

How come I never noticed what a cold person you were? By the time I _did_ notice, you were already gone.

I guess it wouldn't have mattered anyway, bastard, because we're too different for me to have made a difference to you, for me to have changed your choice in the end. You still would have left, because you _just don't care_.

You never cared about Sakura, and she would have given you her everything just for you to stay. I don't think she even wanted your love. She just wanted you to _be_ here, to be with us, with Konoha, with Ino - with _anyone_, really, as long as it wasn't with that snake.

And you know, Sakura is really strong. I know you never saw it, she was just a stupid little girl to you, but she's the strongest woman I know, besides Tsunade-baba maybe, because that's what she is; a woman, and you never saw it.

At any rate, she's stronger than me.

I know you're laughing, saying; '_Well, that doesn't exactly take much, does it?_' But I don't mean like that, not in fights, not in battle, not in real physical strength. She stronger than me in spirit, she's stronger than you, too. _She _would never have broken to that snake.

And if _she_ couldn't save you, how could I? You always hated me even more than you did her, and she was in love with you. So how could I affect you at all? I couldn't. So you left.

You left because there was nothing left for you here.

Now that you're not here to hear me say it, I'll admit that you were stronger, you were better, you were a damned _genius_, but I despise you for it anyway, and I wish you hadn't been weak enough to listen to the snake, I wish you had been strong enough to resist, I wish you had been strong enough to find what you were looking for on your own.

... No, I just wish _I_ had been strong enough.

There, I said it.

I don't hate you for anything; really, I only hate myself for not being strong enough to hold on to you, to save you, to keep you.

Because I _am_ weak – oh so weak. In the face of loss, in the face of that snake, in the face of _you_.

I hate that I wasn't strong enough to beat you up, I hate that I wasn't strong enough to stop you, that time in the Valley of Ends, I hate that I was so weak you didn't even consider me worthy of killing.

You don't know how much it hurt, waking up bruised and bloody just to find you gone, because you didn't care enough. You just left me there.

I had thought that we might have almost become frien- well, teammates. Acquaintances. Possibly even almost-maybesomeday-pracatically ... friends.

Sounds laughable, huh? The mighty Uchiha, friends with the demon fox. It's hilarious. Yet somehow I'm not laughing.

I really had thought, you know. Maybe. Maybe.

But I guess I was too weak in the end, because you_ left, _you stupid bastard, and I HATE you for it, but I hate myself more. And the really stupid thing - _Stupid?_ you say, _Everything to do with you is 'stupid'_ – is that I keep training, I keep hoping, I keep _trying_ to be stronger, and maybe someday I will be, but by the time I learn to fly, by the time I reach the clouds, Sasuke, _you_ will have reached the sky, you would have passed the stars.

Because, weak though you are compared to Sakura, you're still stronger than me, and I'm still a weakling.

And you will never turn back and look to me, because you just don't care.

So I might hate you, I might rage, I might even cry at you for it, but it won't wipe away that plastic smirk off your cold face. I guess I was wrong about you. You really are worthy of that snake.

I hope you choke, bastard. I hope that snake abandons you so that you know how it feels (and I hope you might even come back some day).

I hate you. I really do. I _detest_ you.

So you better get your ass back to Konoha soon, or I won't forgive you for being a traitor.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Authors Note: **Reviews would be nice. I'm not going to beg for them though. If you want, drop me a line and I'll appreciate it, but if you really don't want to, don't worry about it. 


End file.
